dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Great Ape
I thought I might put down some examples of how much a Saiyan's power increases when they turn into an Oozaru. It increases tenfold, which means their power is multiplied by ten. Here are some examples, using the power levels from the Daizenshuu and the calculation from the base power: Dragon Ball Goku: 10 Goku (Oozaru): 100 Goku: 124 Goku (Oozaru): 1,240 (deduced by calculation from the base power) Saiyan Saga Gohan: 1 Gohan (Oozaru): 10 Vegeta: 18,000 Vegeta (Oozaru): 180,000 Gohan: 981 Gohan (Oozaru): 9,810 Raditz: Over 1,200 Raditz (Oozaru): Over 12,000 Nappa: 4,000 Nappa (Oozaru): 40,000 And so on... The Kaio-ken That Splits The Heavens 17:36, 9 June 2008 (UTC) The Moon Wait a minute? Since Roshi destroyed the moon in Dragonball, how was there a moon in Z that allowed Gohan to transform, only to be destroyed again? That seems like a big continuity mistake for Toriyama to make, or did they just wish it back at some point? 05:37, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it's just a continuity error because to my knowledge no one has used a wish to restore the moon. A similar retcon is that Goku actually travels to the moon briefly in Dragon Ball, yet in Dragon Ball Z he's made to seem like he can't breathe in outer space. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 05:59, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::Actually in "Changes", Goku explains that he had his tail removed so that the moon could be restored. It doesn't explain exactly how, but it kinda gives the impression that Kami had something to do with it, whether the Dragon Balls were used or some other means. Not sure if it was mentioned in the manga, but the anime does at least make a remark about the moon being restored. -- 11:33, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Ill explain Dragon Ball -Master Roshi destroyed moon -Gokus tail cut off -Kami restores moon Dragon Ball Z -Gohan transforms -Piccilo destroys the moon -Vegeta Makes a Fake Moon -Vegeta and Gohan Transform Dragon Ball GT -Goku looks at Earth and it becomes a subsitute for Moon -Bulma uses Ray Gun to Make Baby Transform -Bulma uses same ray gun to make Vegeta Transform There was no moon In Z and GT Alexfkdianna 02:54, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Arabic version Is the explanation on the trivia entry widely supported or is it just a guess by the writer? The reason I ask is because the explanation seems a bit backwards. (Last I heard, evolutionists were claiming that humans evolved from ape-like creatures, not the other way around, unless they've come up with some other new angle...) That said, it doesn't seem like a humanoid alien transforming into a giant ape at the light of the full moon would really be supportive of the theory — or offensive to someone who didn't put stock in it. I don't know, maybe some feel differently though. :-D -- 08:38, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Well the Evolution theory is speculation on my part, as it looks like Evolution taking place when Saiyans transform back from Great Apes, however I have watched clips from the Arabic version of Dragon Ball Z and Saiyans do "Summon" their Great Apes Trunks and Goten Sure,People May have known about the tails and removed them,but the reason why,even with no moon would be,Other Planets Moons,and the Saiyan Power ball --Silver Sinspawn 04:38, 24 April 2009 (UTC) In an interview with Akira Toriyama in an issue of Shonen Jump, he stated that the tails were a recessive trait.--Elementite 20:18, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Oozaru I redirected the Oozaru page here because it's the same thing, just a different variant. Also the Oozaru from the live action film has it's section here, so it's no loss. --MistressGojira 18:22, 30 July 2009 (UTC) SSJ2AJB You don't seem to understand. Oozaru and Great Ape are same thing, but are different in the Dragon Ball Franchise and Dragonball Evolution. In the Dragon Ball Franchise, the Great Ape form is a giant monkey-like creature that is attained by Saiyans when they catch glimpse of a full moon or use Blutz Waves to transform. I know the word, "Oozaru" is an altername name for the Great Ape, but that is different from Dragonball Evolution. In Dragonball Evolution, the "Oozaru" is an adaptation of the Great Ape that was in Akira Toriyama's Dragon Ball Franchise. Also, in Dragonball Evolution, the Oozaru is portrayed by Justin Chatwin (the same actor who portays Goku), and is described as one of two gods, who along with Piccolo (who is portrayed by James Marsters) nearly destroyed the Earth. However, their reign ended after seven mystics used the Mafūba to seal Piccolo inside of a container. Oozaru would later return during a solar eclipse after Goku's 18th Birthday. The Oozaru transformation that causes Goku to morph into Oozaru is during a solar eclipse rather than staring into a full moon, and Goku does not need a Saiyan tail to transform. There are other characters in the Dragon Ball Franchise that are portrayed in Dragonball Evolution by different actors (such as Goku, who is portrayed by Justin Chatwin, Chi-Chi who is portrayed by Jamie Chung, and Grandpa Gohan who is portrayed by Randall Duk Kim) and they have their seperate articles apart from the original characters. Since the Oozaru is portrayed by Justin Chatwin and is related to the characters that are portrayed in Dragonball Evolution, it deserves its own article, not a redirect just because it is an alternate name for the Great Ape article. There is one point that maybe hasn't been addressed. That Dragonball Evolution is the first time that a Solor Eclipse is used for transformation instead of the full moon. Since there was never a solor eclipse in Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT there is no way of knowing the effects it would have on a Saiyan. It may be possible that the combination of a full moon over the sun can cause a partial transformation even if the Saiyan doesn't have a tail. This would mean that the Goku in the Evolution movie is a Saiyan and that the Oozura that orginally surved Piccolo was a different Saiyan all together. This is just a personal theory, and I apologize if this is not what should be on a discussion page. --Tripodssj6 17:21, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Oozaru, the true form of the Saiyan? A remember for a while now that I believed that the Oozaru was the true form of the saiyan which meant that the Golden Oozaru was the true form of the Super Saiyan. But now that I think about it I can't find any sources stating that. This one ADD hyped nerd at my college said that in Pojo's UNOFFICIAL Dragonball Z magazine states that Oozaru is the true form of the saiyan. But because it's UNOFFICIAL I don't believe it. Can anybody help me out? BrolytheLegend It's not an ape on every page of this wiki you're calling it the Great Ape transformation, but it's not an ape. apes don't have tails and saiyans do, so wouldn't it actually be called the Great Monkey transformation? Invader777 11:32, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Shane Ray I know what the thing says but has anyone ever heard of Shane Ray??? the ape sounds more like Frank Welker then anyone else. DeragonL 06:11, February 20, 2011 (UTC) A Cause For Concern In the Dragonball Episode, "Legend of Goku", Goku turns into the Great Ape after staring at the moon. He then begins to destroy Pilaf's castle as Pilaf and the gang escape. I noticed while watching that his head does something that has become a cause for concern: I really don't think Akira Toriyama intended for poor Goku here to come to any harm, but I would like to point out that this is a very dangerous position for the head to take, especially on a little boy. Perhaps it was done as a comic gag, but it stood out as an example of what a hillarious and exciting cartoon Dragonball is. (XXBlackRavenXx 18:12, November 19, 2011 (UTC)) OOzaru in Dr Slump Its a continuty error that Goku transformes into an Oozaru in Dr Slump because at that time the moon has already been destroyed by Muten Roshi. 18:35, December 5, 2011 (UTC)